Intensity
by ThespianKid
Summary: Lucas loses control of his temper, much Maya's chagrin. Warnings: Smut.


**Warnings: Smut, a sprinkling of Texas!Lucas**

* * *

"You didn't have to punch him, though!" Maya repeated, slamming the front door behind her as she entered the house that she and Lucas shared.

"Thanks, I didn't hear that the other fifty times you said it!" Lucas yelled back, kicking off his shoes more aggressively than necessary. "And what the fuck else am I supposed to do when someone's hitting on my wife right in front of me?!"

"Ignore it! Nothing was gonna happen!" Maya closed her eyes, running her hands through her wavy blonde hair. She had been screaming at Lucas during the entire car ride home, and a headache was starting to set in. "We're never gonna be allowed to go back to that restaurant."

"You don't seem that bothered by the fact that he was flirting with you," Lucas said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Because I'm not! I'm cute! People will hit on me! That doesn't mean that you have to act like a jealous asshole!" She spun on her heel, her hair whipping behind her, and marched up the stairs, her footsteps sounding like thunderclaps as she dramatically made her way to their bedroom.

"What did you just call me?!" Lucas shouted, stomping after her. He caught up to her just outside of their bedroom, catching the door before she could slam it in his face and pushing his was inside. "Why the fuck would you call me that?!"

"Because you freaked out for no reason! When you have a cute wife, people are gonna hit on her!"

Lucas moved over to her, trapping her between his chest and the wall. Her breathing hitched as he placed his hands against the wall on either side of her. But she wasn't going to let him see her sweat. Lucas could be extremely intimidating when he wanted to be, and even more so when he lost control of his temper like this, but Maya continued to glare at him, refusing to back down.

"That's not okay!" Lucas declared. "You're my wife! You shouldn't just let people flirt with you like that!"

"Well what are you gonna do about it, huh Ranger Rick?! Punch me in the face?"

Her comment silenced the both of them, leaving nothing but the sounds of their heavy breathing and their hearts beating. Of course he wasn't going to hit her—he would never—but the fact that she even suggested it upped the stakes. And there was almost nothing that he could say to that that would work out in his favor.

Finally, Lucas broke the silence, pushing the words past his gritted teeth, "You make me so mad sometimes."

Before she could respond, he leaned forward, crashing his lips down onto hers in a kiss that stole her breath, and pressed his body against hers urgently, pinning her against the wall. She kissed him back, letting all of her anger shine through in this kiss that was all teeth clattering together and tongues fighting each other. Maya could feel his crotch immediately stiffen, as he had it pressed so firmly against her that she damn-near believed that it was actually attached to her.

Lucas pulled away quickly, pressing his forehead against hers as they both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. Their lips were still tantalizingly close, and the temperature of the room seemed to go up by at least ten degrees. "Why couldn't you just—" Lucas began, only to be cut off.

"Stop talking," Maya ordered him, tilting her head up so that their lips met again, her hands going to unbutton his shirt. He obliged, forgetting about whatever it was that he had to say and helping her push the white button down off of his shoulders. He unzipped her dress and it slipped off of her shoulders, pooling around her feet. As she stepped out of it, she attempted to take off her heels, but Lucas stopped her.

"Leave them on," he demanded as he he grabbed onto her leg, hiking it up around his waist, and kissed her again. An almost primal growl escaped his lips as he ground his hips into hers, getting some of the friction that he was desperately looking for. Maya continued to feel his arousal, hard and hot and pulsing and sending chills down her spine (and flares of heat between her legs).

We shouldn't be doing this, Maya thought as he dropped her leg, using both of his hands to undo his pants. We should be talking about what happened.

His lips left hers, moving to the sweet spot on her neck that he knew way too well, the one that never failed to turn her into jello.

But this is a lot more fun than fighting, she finished her thought as she moaned loudly at his actions, her knees buckling as she fought to support her own weight. She felt him smirk against her skin, probably smug as fuck that he had managed to get her to go from screaming at him to moaning because of him.

"Bed," she said simply, her voice low and authoritative. He walked backwards, taking her with him, before falling back onto the bed. Maya crawled onto him as he adjusted himself on the bed, moving to straddle his hips. He sat up with her on his lap, pulling her torso flush against his. His hands went to work undoing her bra while his mouth went back to biting and sucking on the spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy. Her nails raked down his back as he continued to nibble at her neck, hard enough that there would definitely be angry red lines gracing his skin the next day.

"Ouch!" he cried out as sensations of both pain and pleasure raced through his body.

"Shut up," she told him, pushing him onto his back as she went to take his boxers off. Normally she made a big show of this, teasing him as she went down painstakingly slowly, but today was different. She was still mad as hell and she needed to let some frustrations out, and that did not include playfully teasing her husband.

He tried to roll them over so that he was on top, but she pushed down on his shoulder, pinning him in place as she took off her own underwear. Maya firmly grasped his arousal, and they both gasped as she guided it inside of her, the sensation heightened by the intensity of their emotions at the moment.

Lucas sat back up, gripping her hips as he rested his forehead against hers again. "I'm a jealous asshole?" he growled at her, giving a hard thrust upward. "That's—what—you—think? Hmm?" Each word was punctuated by his hips as they rocked forcefully into her.

"You were acting like one," she panted, each thrust leaving her breathless, as she ran her hands over the slightly-stinging marks on his back. He responded by tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her head back, harshly sucking on her neck to give her some marks of her own. She had to fight her urge to whimper, determined to not let him know just how much power he had over her in that moment, but her orgasm was quickly approaching and there wasn't much that she would be able to do about it.

Her nails dug into his sides, her back arched, and her vision nearly went black as she got closer to her climax. When it finally hit, a strangled almost-scream escaped her lips, before she collapsed onto his shoulder, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. He continued to pump into her as she laid limply on his shoulder, and his own orgasm followed quickly after hers. Exhausted, Lucas fell back, taking Maya with him.

She rolled off of him to the other side of the bed, but continued to face him. He sunk down onto his back, turning his head to face her as well. They both laid there for several minutes, simply catching their breath and watching each other.

"You shouldn't have hit him," Maya finally said, but her voice was much softer and sleepier than it had been earlier.

"I know," Lucas replied, his voice taking on the same sleepy quality.

"But I shouldn't have let him flirt with me."

"I know."

"Can we just forget about it?"

Lucas held his arms out for her, and she scooted closer, snuggling into his embrace. She buried her face into his chest, smelling his cologne and her perfume and the sweat from their session all mingling together. He nuzzled at the top of her head, letting out a content sigh. "That restaurant isn't all that great anyway. Their food is way too salty."

Maya laughed slightly. "Good thing you think that, because we're definitely not welcome there anymore."

* * *

 **So this is my first attempt at Lucaya smut. Let me know what you thought about it in the reviews, and if I should write more of this kind of story!**


End file.
